Bloody Torchwood
by BrokenTimeLord
Summary: The Doctor and Rose are working for Torchwood after the TARDIS broke down and are enjoying them selfs. But when a memory of Jack's past shows up, Torchwood Cardiff is in for a surprise.


**Bloody Torchwood**

Prologue

It was one of those thoroughly ordinary, rainy Cardiff nights. Sure it was dark and spooky but you don't really expect anything to happen.

Maybell Brownmen was walking home from a shop down the street. At 65 she was proud of herself for still getting out in dead of night, most everyone else her age didn't.

She had just gotten to a street she had to cross, had pressed to crosswalk button and was waiting patently for the walk sign to light up. Just as it did a red sports car pulled up at the light. It was just a normal sports car, the kind you would find any good-looking rich guy driving. However, instead of a good-looking rich guy there was blowfish.

His head was shaped like a orange blowfish, ridge on the back of his head and everything. The fingers that gripped the steering wheel were flat appendages that looked to have some kind of webbing between them.

Maybell stared for several seconds, before noticing that the blowfish was waving her across the street like any other human bloke. She started across the street watching the blowfish the whole time. As the she stepped in front of the car, the blowfish revved the engine, urging Maybell on.

As soon as she was across the blowfish sped off down the road. Maybell watched it disappear, then, with a shake of her head, began to watch on down the road.

Before she could take two steps however, a black SUV screeched to a stop in front of her where the blowfishes car had just stood.

The black tinted window rolled down to revel and brown haired, brown eyed woman with a soft welsh accent when she spoke.

"Have you seen a blowfish, driving a sports car anywhere?" Gwen Cooper asked.

Maybell just pointed down the road unable to find her voice.

Gwen turned the man at the wheel and told him where to go before turning back to Maybell, "Thank you." She said softly before the SUV speed off.

Maybell shook her head, "Bloody Torchwood." She muttered, before walking back home.

"I'm just saying Owen, your speeding in a place were children are." Gwen told the driver.

"If children are out at midnight, then they've got it coming." Owen replayed dryly.

Gwen sighed and let it go. "Tosh, what have we got?"

"There's not a lot on the DNA type, just a note from the Doctor saying it wasn't his fault that evolution turned it into a blowfish."

"Oh it was his fault then." Owen commented, and the rest of them sniggered.

"Um, I'm detecting high levels of algae." Tosh said, reading of the screen in the backseat.

"Who's afraid the big bad fish then." Gwen joked.

"Yeah," Owen said, "Big fish with a gun."

"Special weapons?" Ianto asked.

"Not that I can see." Tosh told him.

"Do we need special weapons?" Ianto asked again, holding up his gun.

"What are we gonna do when we catch the blowfish?" Owen asked over Ianto.

"Good question." Ianto noted.

"I guess we'll take him back to the Hub till they get back." Gwen said.

"Great, blowfish and weevils in the cells, lovely." Owen said sarcastically.

"Blowfish!" Gwen explained, pointing to where the sports car had just turned.

Owen turned the SUV sharply jostling everyone inside.

"Hold on!" he told them as floored the gas peddle, catching them up to sports car.

"Take the wheel." He told Gwen.

"Owen, don't you dare!" she told him.

"Take the wheel!"

"Shit." Gwen muttered under her breath as she reached over to take the wheel.

Owen climbed out of his seat and out the window so that he was sitting on the door. Pulling his gun out of the holster he pointed it towards the car in front of him trying to hit one the tires.

One shot, he missed.

Twice, he missed.

On his third try he shot the left, rear tire sending the car swerving. The blowfish managed to turn the car down a side street as Owen slide back into his seat blowing on the barral of his guns like an old west cowboy.

By the time they caught up the car, the blowfish had already run.

"Were did he go?" Owen asked as they all got out of the SUV.

Owen was answered by two shots coming from a near by house.

The four of them ran into house to find blowfish had already shot a man, and was holding a teenage girl with a gun to her head. Gwen pulled the child's mother out of the way, while Owen knelt to take care of her dad. Gwen, Tosh and Ianto all pulled their guns out trained at the blowfish.

"I'm getting increased levels of adrenaline and cocaine in his system." Tosh told them, reading from a handheld scanner. "This fish is wired."

"So this is Team Torchwood." Blowfish said in a gurgly voice. "The teachers pets, but the teachers are gone, and the pets have to fend for themselves. The doctor with his hands covered in blood, the geek with her cold tools, the care-er oh, so afraid of change, and the office boy promoted beyond his position"

He was taunting them, play with their fear. He was a smart bastered.

"Can you shot?" he asked them. "Will you hit me, or her? What if I shot her first!?"

Ianto had the best shot, but he could still hit the girl and what then? He was wavering, not sure if he could do it not.

When, from out of nowhere, a gun went off, and a hole was put though the blowfishes forehead.

Ianto looked at his gun just to make sure it hadn't gone off. And it hadn't. So he turned around.

There stood Captain Jack Harkness gun in hand, on his left was Martha Harkness-Jones, and on his right was The Tenth Doctor, and next to him was Rose Sigma-Tyler. Cheeky grins where plastered all over there faces.

"Hey kids." The Doctor the waved at them.

"Miss us?" Jack asked raising his eyebrows and chuckling.


End file.
